


Merlin and his Taste of Trouble

by Madstheegyptqueen6



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstheegyptqueen6/pseuds/Madstheegyptqueen6
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots of Merlin whump.Ugh. I wish that I could own Merlin. I would've made it a love story between Merlin and Arthur. I would've saved many of the characters who died and I didn't want to die. Sadly I don't own Merlin. Merlin is owned by BBC and the creators of Merlin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Bee Trouble

Arthur and Merlin walked through a field of flowers. Merlin stopped walking and picked up a buttercup. Arthur looked behind him and saw Merlin with a yellow flower. "Merlin stop being a girl. We have to get home." Arthur started walking again. "Beside yellow is not your color."  
Merlin looked at him. "What is my color?"  
Arthur though for a moment. "Red and blue are your colors."  
"Wow, two colors. I must get more red and blue clothing so that you notice me."

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin with a surprised face. "What?!"

"I just said so that you notice me. And I- Ow!" Merlin looked down at his hand. There was a white dot on his hand. Red started to show around the dot.

Arthur looked at Merlin's hand. "We have to get back to Camelot." Merlin followed Arthur.  
They reached the castle and not a moment to soon. Merlin nearly fell over if Arthur didn't grab him in there. Arthur led Merlin to Gaius' chambers. Gaius looked up from his potion making. Gaius got up. "Sire what happened?"

"Merlin got stung by a bee."  
Gaius got to work. Merlin was feeling better. The next day, he went to Arthur's bedchamber. Arthur was sitting at the table. "You're up!"  
"Yes Merlin. I'm capable of waking up by myself." Arthur looked at Merlin. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine. Gaius gave me medicine."  
"Did he find out what was wrong with you?"  
"I'm allergic to bees."  
"No more sniffing flowers."  
Merlin gave Arthur his goofy smile. "Not a chance. I may have made the bee mad. I think I hit it and it became angry."  
"No more hitting bees."  
"We can agree on something."  
From that day forward, Merlin carried medicine from Gaius. And Arthur made sure to let Merlin know if there are any bees around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was good. I don't know what is like to be allergic to bees. I know what it feels like to be stung by a bee.
> 
> Well that was fun. On to the next chapter. See you soon. Bye!!


	2. Swimming Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Merlin. If I did many things would be different. Morgana would never leave and become evil. Merlin is owned by BBC and the creators of Merlin.

It was a hot and sunny day. Arthur thought it was a good idea to go hunting. Merlin on the other hand thought it was a terrible idea. So Arthur got the knights of the round table to go with. "Arthur can we stop somewhere?" 

__"Really _Mer _lin."____

__

__

"What? You are such a prat, prat." 

__The knights laughed. "Well. You are such a girls petticoat, _Mer _lin."____

__

__"Dollop head."__

__

__"Idiot."__

__

__"Clotpole."__

__Arthur went silent. He couldn't come up with a good insult. He saw a lake up ahead. "We will camp near the lake."__

__

__Merlin looked up at the sun. "It's not even mid afternoon."__

__

__"Exactly. Since its so hot out, I thought it be best to find the camp now. So that it doesn't get hotter. And besides its by a lake. We can cool down."__

__

__They moved their horses closer to the lake.__

__

They got off of their horses. Merlin took off the saddle bags. He filled a pot with water and cleaned each horse. He got them fed and watered. 

__

__Gwaine had taken off most of his clothes. He ran into the water. "The water is nice and cool. You guys should come and join."__

__Everyone got most of their clothing off and got into the water. The only one who didn't was Merlin. Arthur looked at Merlin. "Don't be such a girl, _Mer _lin. We're all men."____

__

__"I'm fine up here."__

__"All right. I won't bug you any more."__

__Merlin just nodded and went back to unpacking his bag. He got out all the stuff he will need. He got most of his clothes off. He sat under a tree near the water.__

__Arthur looked at Merlin. He went over to Gwaine and whispered. "I think we should get Merlin into the water."__

__All of the knights agreed. "But how?" questioned Gwaine.__

__"Percival can come from behind and pick him up."__

__"Yes, that is a great plan," commented Elyan.__

__Percival got out of the water very silent. He went behind Merlin and picked him up. "Hey. What do you think you are doing? Put me down right now."__

__"Sorry, Merlin," Percival said quietly.__

__"Come on Percival, throw him in!" yelled Arthur.__

__"No. Put me down." cried Merlin. He tried getting out of Percival's grip. Percival didn't let go. He threw Merlin into the water.__

__The knights started laughing. But then stopped laughing. Merlin didn't come up. Lancelot looked at the other knights. "Think Merlin as been down there quite enough time."__

__"Lance. I agree with you." commented Leon._ _

__Gwaine dove under the water and grabbed Merlin. They got back up. Gwaine breathed fresh air. Merlin, on the other hand, did not. Lancelot got out of the water. "Gwaine bring him over here."__

__Gwaine carried Merlin over. He gently set him down. "He's not breathing."__

__Lancelot came over and checked if Merlin was breathing. He wasn't. Lancelot clasped his hands together and placed them on Merlin's chest. He did 30 chest compressions. He then tilt Merlin's head slighting with his chin. Lancelot open Merlin's mouth and checked to see if there was anything blocking his airways. There wasn't. Lancelot breathed into Merlin and checked to see if he was breathing. He did the breathe again. This time Merlin started coughing. Lancelot moved Merlin to his side. Merlin coughing out the water.__

__When he was better he got his clothing back on. He wrapped a blanket around him. "Merlin are you okay?" questioned Percival.__

__Merlin jumped and turned to where Percival was. "Yeah. I'm fi-fine."__

__"What happened?" asked Arthur.__

__"I can't swim."__

__All the knights looked guilty. "What do you mean you can't swim?" questioned Gwaine.__

__"I know how to swim. It's just-" Merlin stopped speaking.__

__"It's just what?" prompted Arthur.__

__"When I was 8, some of the older kids held me under the water. They did that a lot. They only stopped when the adults found out about it."__

__"I'm sorry." stated Elyan.__

__"Yeah we should've just asked you if you wanted to swim." put in Leon.__

__"It's fine."  
"It's not fine." said Arthur. Merlin looked as if he wanted to say something but Arthur kept on talking. "I was the one who came up with the idea. I didn't want you to get hot."__

__"Arthur. Stop being a prat. I should have told you the reason."__

__"We're sorry."__

__"I forgive you."__

__From that day forward the knights never asked if Merlin wanted to swim. Though Arthur kept on pestering Merlin into swimming. Merlin kept on calling Arthur a prat every time._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh. That was something. When I wrote this I had to google CPR. I know how to do it from high school. Which is a long time ago in a galaxy far away.
> 
> I know how to swim. Well doggy paddle swim. I don't like jumping off the dock. One time my dad picked me up and jumped off the dock. I didn't like it. I mean I duck my head every time I go swimming. Even if it's in the pool or the lake.
> 
> Alright my Merlin fans. Bye. Until next time.


	3. Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Merlin. Merlin is owned by BBC and the creators of Merlin.
> 
> But I do wish that I owe Merlin. So many characters would have lived.

Merlin stared at Arthur and Arthur stared at Merlin. The knights were looking back and forth between the two. Gwaine had the knights bet to see who will win. “Ow!” exclaimed Merlin. 

__“Ha. I win. Now polish my armor. Muck the stables. Clean my room-”_ _

__“Arthur, we are in the woods. We are not even close to Camelot.”_ _

__“Well, when we get back, I will have a list of chores for you to do.”_ _

__Merlin groaned loudly._ _

__They went farther into the woods. Until, they found this old rope bridge. Gwaine looked over the edge. “It’s a far drop to the river.”_ _

__“Alright then. Who wants to go across first?” Merlin looked nervous. “Merlin do you want to go first?”_ _

__Merlin looked at Arthur. “Sure. Then I can be done with it.” He slowly went across. When he got to the middle, he stopped._ _

__“Why did you stop?” questioned Arthur._ _

__“I heard rope snapping.” Merlin looked at his feet. “Arthur?”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“I don’t know-” the bridge broke and Merlin fell through._ _

__“MERLIN!” screamed Arthur and the knights. Though Arthur’s scream was louder than everyone else’s screams. All of them went to edge. They saw Merlin fall into the water and swept into the current._ _

__“We have to find a way down.” Arthur looked at Lancelot. “Do you have any medical supplies with you?”_ _

__“Yes. I have plenty of supplies.”_ _

__“Alright. Elyan and Leon you two get the horses and set up camp. The rest of you are with me. Let’s find Merlin.” They split up going off in different directions._ _

__Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival followed the canyon. Until, they found a way down. Gwaine looked down the path. “That’s a long drop.” He squints. “I think I see Merlin.”_ _

__The other knights looked down and saw a body on the shoreline. The body had a red scarf around their neck. “Someone has to go down there to him. He could be hurt,” stated Arthur._ _

__“Does anyone have a coin that has different sides?”_ _

__“Gwaine we don’t have time to do a coin toss.”_ _

__“I will go,” stated Percival._ _

__The others turned and looked at the tall knight. They knew that Percival was, is and will always be protective of Merlin. Gwaine pulled out a rope that was long enough. “Here you go, big guy.” He gave him the rope._ _

__Percival grabbed the rope and tied it around his waist. He went down to where Merlin laid. Merlin was pale, well paler than he really is. He had a few cuts. Though one cut seemed deeper than the rest. Percival did not know anything about medical stuff. But he did know that a deep cut could lead to an infection which could lead… Percival did not want to think about that now. He picked up Merlin and put his cloak around him._ _

__Percival tugged on the rope and carried Merlin up the hill. He got to the others. Arthur practically took Merlin from Percival. All the knights got into protective brother mode. They got to the camp. Percival followed, after he untied the rope from himself. He gave the rope back to Gwaine. Lancelot was checking over Merlin. “He has some cut but I’m more worried about that deep cut.” He got his medical kit out and took some wound cleaning ointment. He cleaned the wound. Then he grabbed the needle and thread. He put the thread through the tiny opening of the needle. He tied the thread two times. Then Lancelot sewed the wound together. Then he cut the thread with medical scissors. “Now we wait.”_ _

__Merlin was in and out of consciousness. He got better and he lucky didn’t get an infection. They got back to Camelot and Merlin got scolded by Gaius and Gwen. Arthur laughed and teased Merlin when they were alone. Arthur didn’t even let Merlin do any chore until his arm was better._ _

__From that day forward the knights never let Merlin go first. They threw a rock to see if the bridge broke or not. The knights also got more protective of Merlin as the years went by. And Merlin got annoyed by it but he was fine by it.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Did you like it?
> 
> I'm sorry that it took so long. I kinda just made it short. I had writers block. So this is the end result.
> 
> It might take me awhile to post the next one shot.
> 
> I may add another story to my account. I don't know. It might be another Merlin FanFiction or another entirely different story like Harry Potter. Maybe.


	4. Tripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin trips and Arthur makes fun of him. But don't worry they make up in the end.
> 
> I don't own Merlin. Merlin is owned by BBC and the creators of Merlin.

Merlin woke up late, again. And he rushed to wake up Arthur. He hoped that Arthur wouldn’t give him a long list of chores to do. The last time that this had happened, Arthur had given him five chores. Well, it’s not like it could get any worse. Right? He got Arthur’s breakfast. He tested each of the food and the drink to if there was any poison. He felt eyes on him. He looked up at the kitchen staff as they looked at him. “It’s not poisoned.”  


__

__

_____“Does the prince know that you do this?” asked the head cook.  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“No, he doesn’t.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“See you later for his lunch.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“Yeah. Depending on if he wants to go hunting. Or if he gives me a long list of chores.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“Bye Merlin.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“Bye.” He left the kitchens. He walked to Arthur’s chambers. He passed some servants. Arthur was still sleeping. Merlin put down the food and drink on the table at the spot that Arthur sits at. He opened the curtains and let in the summer light. Arthur didn’t move or wake up. “Rise and shine.” Arthur groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Merlin turned and shook his head. “Up and ‘em. You lazy daisy.” Arthur didn’t move and just laid there. Merlin rolled his eyes. “You leave me no choice.” He grabbed the blankets and pulled. Arthur grabbed his blankets and tried to get them out of Merlin’s hands.  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Arthur fell out of his bed. He got up and glared at Merlin. “Why do you must do that every day?”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“I do it because you have things to do. What do you have to do today?”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“I have training with the knights, lunch with Morgana, a meeting with the council, more training with the knights, dinner with father and Morgana, more training with the knights, and then sleep.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Merlin stopped straightening the bed. “That is a lot of things to do. What am I doing?”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“You get to help with training. Polishing my armor. Mucking the stables. Cleaning my room-”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“This is the mostly the same thing you said before I… uh… fell off the bridge.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“Yes Merlin. Get my armor ready.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Merlin sighed. “Yes sire.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____The day went smoothly. Merlin lugged Arthur’s armor to the armory after he had polished them five times because the Clotpole didn’t see his shining face in the armor. Merlin followed Arthur up the stairs. Merlin missed a step and tripped up the stairs. Arthur turned around and started laughing. “Did your clumsiness finally get to you?” Merlin got up and went up the stairs. He didn’t follow his Royal Pratness. “Merlin my chambers are this way. Merlin!”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Merlin left at a fast pace. Gwaine saw Merlin and went to him. “Hey Merlin.” Merlin didn’t stop. “Bye Merlin.” Gwaine took a bite out of an apple and looked over at Arthur. He swallowed and said. “Hey Princess. What’s up with Merlin?”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Arthur inwardly groaned. “He tripped up the stairs and I laughed at him.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Gwaine stared at Arthur. “He tripped up the stairs?!”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“Yes!”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“You should apologize to him.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“Why should I apologize to him?”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“You probably hurt his feelings.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“Fine, I will apologize.” He followed Merlin.  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Gwaine looked at the retreating prince. “My work here is done.” He took a bite out of the apple and went back to the other knights.  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Merlin went through the open door of Gaius’ chambers. Gaius looked up at his ward. “Merlin I have super ready for you.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“I’m not hungry.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Gaius’ eyebrow went up. But before he could ask why, Merlin went into his room and closed the door. Arthur rushed in. “Sire.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“Where is Merlin?”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“He went into his room.” Gaius pointed to the door. “Can you give this to him?” Gaius picked up Merlin’s dinner. “He said he didn’t want it.” He handed to Arthur. “Go easy on him.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Arthur went up the few steps and knock on the door. “Go away Gaius,” said a muffled voice of Merlin.  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“Merlin can I come in?”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____The door opened and Arthur went in. “What do you want?”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“I came here to apologize to you. I was a prat and a Clotpole. And Gaius wanted you to have dinner. So here it is.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Merlin looked at him. “I forgive you.” He took the meal away from Arthur. He ate a few bites. “I didn’t like what you had said to me when I tripped up the stairs. I was picked on when I was little. Children always picked on me. They made fun of my big ears, my clumsiness, and that I didn’t have a father. They threw rocks at me, called me names, and made me trip. I was glad when my mom told me that I was leaving. The only friend that I had was Will.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Arthur thought of the man who had saved his life. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep you safe. I wish that I had knew you when you were a kid.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes. “You really mean that?”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____“Yes. I will keep you from bullies. The knights will also protect you from bullies.”  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Merlin grinned at Arthur. “Thanks Arthur.” Merlin finished his meal. Arthur left to go to his chambers.  
_ _ _

__

__

_____From that day forward Arthur and the knights made sure that Merlin was never bullied. And if they ever did Merlin had his protectors protecting him.___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't this exciting chapter. 
> 
> I know how Merlin feels. I tripped up the stairs before. I was in high school and I had finished lunch. So I went up stairs quickly like running up the stairs. When I got to the top of the stair I tripped. My hands were on the top hallway part while my feet were I think 3 steps below. I'm like what the flip just happen. But lucky for me I recovered quickly and didn't need any help. Though someone was coming up the stairs. I left like nothing happened. I got to my class quickly. My hands got a little dirty and my knee got dirty as well. That was the only time I tripped up the stairs. I fell down the stairs I think 2 times maybe more. Well that is for another story.
> 
> By folks. Please comment if you like this. I will give you a cookie if you do. 🍪


	5. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin faces a bully. Who will save him?
> 
> I don't own Merlin. Merlin is owned by BBC and the creators of Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeks around the corner. A crowd of angry fans stood there. "Look over there."  
> Crowd looks over there.  
> Post new chapter and runs away.  
> Crowd looks back and reads the new chapter.

Merlin walked through the halls of the castle. Arthur had given Merlin a day off. Which never really happens. And to make it worse Gaius doesn’t need his help. Also there isn’t any sorceress who wants revenge, no witch or any other villain who wants revenge for a loved one who was killed by Uther. So this is why Merlin has nothing to do. He walked to the kitchen. He saw the head cook and went over to her. “Can I have some food?”

__

__

“Is this for the prince or yourself?”

__

__

“It’s for me.”

__

__

“I will find something for you.” She gathered some food. She ended up with a piece of bread, some dried up meat and an apple. “Here you are Merlin. The bread is fresh. I had baked it this morning.”

__

__

“Thanks.” Merlin grabbed the small package from the head cook.

__

__

“You’re welcome. You should eat more. You need some meat on your bones.”

__

__

“I will try and eat more.”

__

__

“You better. Or else I will bring food to the Court Physician’s chambers.”

__

__

“See you later then.”

__

__

“You better come again and see us. It gets lonely down here.” She said with a smile.

__

__

Merlin left the kitchen and went outside. He sat in some shade and watched the knights train. He unwrapped his meal and took a bite of the warm bread. He saw Arthur with his knights and some new knights. He didn’t really like the new knights that much. A few of them made him feel uneasy. Someone came forward and snatched the rest of his meal. He looked behind him and saw Lady Agatha. “That is my meal.”

__

__

“Not anymore, Big Ears.” She took a bite out of the apple. She threw the meat at some dogs that were near. They ate it fast.

__

__

“I was going to eat that.”

__

__

“Well then you should have been quicker, Big Ears.”

__

__

Merlin didn’t want to deal with her today. It was his day off. “I don’t want to deal with this today. Come back another day.”

__

__

“I’m not going to do that. I’m going to bug you.” She smirked at Merlin. “What are you going to do about it, Big Ears?”

__

__

Merlin felt his magic tingle beneath his skin. He couldn’t do it. Not now with Arthur and the knights nearby. Before he could say anything. “What’s going on here?” Arthur came to Merlin’s rescue. “Well?”

__

__

“He was sharing his meal with me.”

__

__

Arthur looked at her and then back at Merlin. “Merlin is this true?”

__

__

Merlin looked up at Arthur. Behind Arthur the Knights of the Round Table stood waiting for an answer. “Uhm.” Merlin looked at Lady Agatha. She was glaring at him. He knew if he said anything wrong she’ll hurt him. “She took my food without asking me.” Merlin cringed at the look on Arthur’s face.

__

__

“Why you little servant! I should send you to the dungeons.” She sneered at Merlin. “You should be flogged and be sent back where you come from.”

__

__

Merlin flinched at what she said. Merlin was in trouble now. He going to be kicked out of Camelot and sent back to Ealdor. “Enough, Lady Agatha. I don’t know how you treat your servants but here we don’t beat them. And we certainly don’t send them back where they come from. My father will be hearing this and he will send you back to your father.”

__

__

Lady Agatha looked furious at this. She went toward Merlin. She raised her hand. Merlin cringed at what might happen. Though nothing happened. Merlin looked up and saw Arthur holding her wrist. The Knights of the Round Table stood between Lady Agatha and Merlin. Merlin was confused when did they move. “Let go of me.”

__

__

“I am bringing you to my father.” Arthur said coldly. He and Lady Agatha left.

__

__

Lancelot looked at Merlin. “Are you okay Merlin?”

__

__

“Yes.”

__

__

“Are you hurt?” questioned Percival.

__

__

“No.”

__

__

“Did she hurt you in anyway?” asked Leon.

__

__

“Yes.”

__

__

“What did she do?” asked Elyan.

__

__

“She gave me bruises the first night she was here. It was when Arthur told me to bring her stuff to her chambers. I didn’t put somethings away correctly and she punished me.”

__

__

Gwaine came forward and hugged Merlin. He released Merlin. “If Arthur was here he would probably send some of us to escort Lady Agatha home.”

__

__

“Thank you for volunteering, Gwaine. You are the leader of the escort.” Arthur had come back. Gwaine cursed out loud and went to pack. “Merlin why didn’t you tell us that she was doing that to you?”

__

__

Merlin looked at Arthur. “You heard.” Arthur nodded. “She told me that she would make me disappear if I told anyone.”

__

__

Arthur looked at Merlin. “Merlin promise me that if this happens again you tell us first thing.”

__

__

“Yes sire.”

__

__

From that day forward Merlin did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. I'm sorry that took awhile. I was working and I had writers block.
> 
> For those of you waiting for Chapter 1 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I am stuck and I need your help. I have two ideas.   
> Option 1: Severus saves Harry from Privet Drive and we do everything to where he goes to Diagon Alley to the train.  
> Option 2: We skip to the sorting ceremony. Dumbledore gives his speech. And he tell every student that they have to go and get a check up in the hospital wing. Starts with Slytherin 1-7, next Ravenclaw 7-1, then Hufflepuff 1-7 and finally Gryffindor 7-1 with Harry being the last first year to get check up. This option will have flashbacks to Privet Drive, Diagon Alley and the train ride.
> 
> There are your options. Comment down below on what option you would like and I'll make it happen.
> 
> Bye folks. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
